ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Howzer
How Howzer joined the Tourney During his childhood, Howzer was the childhood friend of Gilthunder, Griamore, Margaret, Veronica and Elizabeth as they always play together. Howzer was taught how to be a knight by Dreyfus and became a Holy Knight after the Seven Deadly Sins were framed. To atone for the evil he committed under Hendrickson, Howzer sets his sights on a renegade Pikachu called Pikachu Libre. How to unlock *Kill 200 Smash Run enemies with Jonin Baki. *Play 594 matches For both methods, you must fight Howzer at the Liones Kingdom. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store for 800 Smash coins. After defeating Howzer, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the wind-based Holy Knight, Howzer!" He will be seen left of Temari, right of Supremor, above Akainu and below Beautiful Suzuka. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Howzer covers his lance in winds. After the announcer calls his name Howzer blasts four circles of sharp winds as the camera zooms then says "When is this Holy War gonna happen, sir?" Special Moves Whirl Shock (Neutral) Howzer gathers the air around him and forms it into a formidable, disc-like whirlwind with the appearance of a tornado that has been flattened and turned on its side. He then fires the disc at the opponent. Cyclone (Side) Howzer stabs the ground, creating a tornado around him. Gale Thrust (Up) Howzer does two kicks while flying into the air with his feet surrounded by sharp winds. Rising Tornado (Down) Howzer punches a tornado at the opponent. If it hits, it lifts the opponent off his/her feet then slams him/her into the ground. Breakthrough (Hyper Smash) Howzer concentrates his power into a single point at the tip of his weapon, forming a condensed wind sphere that he can fire to pierce through an opponent. Super Cyclone (Final Smash) After digging his hands into the ground to avoid being blown away, the wind around Howzer begins to gather and forms into an enormous cyclone. Howzer calls this his "strongest storm", as the winds are so powerful any who dare resist them would be torn apart by the centrifugal force. Victory Animations #Howzer thrusts his lance two times then sends a small wind and says "Even assuming that story is true, the realm's Holy Knights outnumber the Sins dozens of times over." #Howzer kicks a whirlwind forward and says "I've got a prior engagement, if you'll excuse me." #Howzer forms winds around his arms, then sends them forward and swings his lance saying "My job has gotten in the way every year until now!" On-Screen Appearance Winds clear up to reveal Howzer who says "It wouldn't be in a festival like this one." Trivia *Howzer's rival is a Pikachu wrestler named Pikachu Libre. *Howzer shares his English voice actor with Cinder. *Howzer shares his Japanese voice actor with Bashmaster. *Howzer shares his French voice actor with shares his French voice actor Crocomire, Arthur Read, Sol Badguy, Mineakira Yagyu, Rock Howard, Dusty, Shizuma Kusanagi, Big Blin, Kazuki Fuuchouin and Sektor. *Howzer shares his German voice actor with Tougou, Rei, Kaioh, Hades, Freeman, Merak Beta Hagen, Mokujin, Suigetsu Hozuki, Happy and Omega Red. *Howzer shares his Arabic voice actor with Splash Warfly, Millennium Star, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Sephiroth, Itachi Uchiha, Igos du Ikana, Hurt Plant, Golbat, Hakuoro, Bui, the Yellow Pinchley of the Scurvy Crew, Garo Master, Saitama, Arslan and Lei-Fei. Category:The Seven Deadly Sins characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters